Problem: If $x + 2y= 4$ and $xy = -8$, what is the value of $x^2 + 4y^2$?
Solution: We see that $(x + 2y)^2 = (x^2 + 4y^2) + 4xy = 4^2 = 16$. We want to find $x^2 + 4y^2$ and are given $xy = -8$. So, $x^2 + 4y^2 + 4xy = x^2 + 4y^2 + 4(-8) = 16$. It follows that $x^2 + 4y^2 = \boxed{48}$.